<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Локи Сводниксон by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594573">Локи Сводниксон</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020'>fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Loki has had enough, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stephen Strange, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Stephen Strange, Single work, Stephen Strange is Sorcerer Supreme, Stubborn Tony Stark, Tony fears magic, Translation in Russian | Перевод на русский, protect tony stark, shape-shifting, tony stark has a panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк и доктор Стивен Стрэндж. Локи страшно от них устал. Что остаётся делать в таком случае хорошему магу? Разумеется, воспользоваться своей способностью менять обличие.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Собрания Мстителей — скука смертная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068076">Loki Meddleston</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth">RoseAmaranth</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Локи обычно не вмешивался в дела мидгардцев. Для принца Асгарда и полноправного короля Ётунхейма глупости вроде мидгардской романтики (в которой его братец-идиот любил утопать больше, чем то положено предполагаемому царю Асгарда) и потасовок были слишком низменны, чтобы он о них беспокоился. Однако с тех пор, как произошла вся эта ситуация с уничтожением половины живущих во вселенной, а Тор поручился за то, что он (по большей части) встал на новый путь, Локи пришлось взять на себя заботу о Мстителях и том мире, который они поклялись защищать.</p>
<p>Локи с трудом находил в себе силы на собрания и работу с механиком-камикадзе, с солдатом, который (по мидгардским меркам) давно уже должен был почить в бозе, с бывшей шпионкой, жалкой в своей попытке заменить для себя семью разношёрстной группкой людей, с лучником-ассассином, с учёным, который явно ставил над собой провальные опыты, с парнем, носившим металлические «крылья», который больше напоминал надоедливую муху, нежели Сокола, коим себя именовал, с мужчиной, который сравнивал себя с жуком, с другим солдатом (более железным и нанотехнологичным), прямолинейным и чьё присутствие, похоже, напрягало механика, с девушкой, получившей свои силы напрямую от Камня Разума и плохо их контролирующей, и с магом, который был, по всей видимости, ещё менее склонен находиться там, чем даже Локи. И всё же — спасибо Тору — ему приходилось сидеть на этих собраниях и хотя бы слушать.</p>
<p>Там он и начал кое-что замечать. Зовите это чутьём мага или, может, просто намётанным глазом, но на каждом собрании у него возникало ощущение какой-то любопытной… паутины общностей и разобщённостей в зале. Он почти физически видел узы, соединяющие членов команды. Чем больше времени он проводил с  этими людьми (и затесавшимися среди них мутантами), тем сильнее озорная часть него рвалась на свободу — поиграть с ними и, возможно, принести кое-кому из них пользу (судя по витавшим в воздухе флюидам отдельных личностей).</p>
<p>В частности, небезызвестному Тони Старку и угрюмому доктору Стрэнджу.</p>
<p>Вообще-то Локи не занимался сводничеством, но даже слепец с половиной мозга почувствовал бы, что здесь что-то кроется. По крайней мере, Локи чувствовал. Возможно, люди и впрямь были такими слабыми и недалёкими, как он себе и представлял.</p>
<p>«Величайшие герои Земли». Ну конечно.</p>
<p>На одном из этих до одури скучных собраний, на котором Капитан Роджерс бубнил, кажется, целую вечность, Локи посетила блестящая идея. Такая, что развлечёт его и, вероятно, выведет из себя Тони Старка. А кому бы не захотелось раздразнить этого человека?</p>
<p>План был прост, и чем дольше он наблюдал за тем, как Старк беспрестанно постукивает ручкой по столу, притворяясь, будто совсем не следит за взаимодействием между Стрэнджем и кем-то, кого Локи не мог распознать в своих солнцезащитных очках от Старк-Тех, тем сильнее становилось желание привести этот план в действие. Великий Тони Старк, изнывающий от любовной тоски и, вероятно, ревности, был олицетворением человечества и всего его космического наследия. </p>
<p>Как его братец мог любить подобные создания, было за гранью понимания.</p>
<p>Прекрасная возможность приступить к исполнению плана представилась вскоре после собрания. Локи бродил по длинному коридору, поглядывая через окна на город и раздумывая, как всё могло бы сложиться. Как всё ещё может сложиться. Звук шагов привёл его в боевую готовность, но вскоре оказалось, что это Тони Старк.</p>
<p>Превосходно.</p>
<p>Он торопливо сменил облик на тот, что мистеру миллиардеру был хорошо знаком, и попытался принять как можно более беспечный вид. Стоило изменить форму, как в плане обнаружился небольшой недостаток: он не знал, как ему стоять или двигаться, не выдавая при этом, что он Локи, а не тот, кем прикинулся. Не изучил своего субъекта как следует. Ошибка, свойственная только неопытным магам.</p>
<p>— Стивен? Что ты здесь делаешь?</p>
<p>Локи отвёл взгляд от окна и посмотрел на хмурившего брови Тони. Интересно. Он никогда прежде не слышал имени мага.</p>
<p>— Э... наслаждаюсь видом.</p>
<p>Тони встал рядом и бросил взгляд на город. Локи отметил необычную близость. До неподобающей далековато, но для людей с чисто деловыми отношениями — уже слишком. На самой границе дружеских.</p>
<p>— Такой красивый город, не правда ли? Очень, очень красивый. — Сунув руки в отвисшие карманы, Тони качнулся с пяток на носки. — В самом деле красивый.</p>
<p>Локи хотелось закатить глаза: поведение Старка было настолько очевидным, что он диву давался, как же этот маг мог не понимать смысла происходящего.</p>
<p>Тони явно пытался набраться решимости и сказать что-то человеку, которого считал Стивеном Стрэнджем.</p>
<p>— Я могу чем-то помочь, Старк?</p>
<p>Локи не был уверен, позвал бы Стивен Тони по имени, по фамилии или по какому-то принятому между ними прозвищу, но решил поставить на фамилию как на самый безопасный вариант. Друзья часто его так звали, мало кто обращался по имени. Локи обычно звал «самонадеянным человечишкой».</p>
<p>— Нет. Ничем. Хотя... кое-чем можешь. Ответом.</p>
<p>Миллион мыслей пронесся у Локи в голове. Что это мог быть за вопрос? Какой ответ ему требуется? Он отвёл взгляд от блестящих карих глаз (таких чертовски красноречивых, ох уж эти люди) и снова обратил его к городу, пытаясь угадать, каким должен быть ответ.</p>
<p>— Разве? В смысле, я разве не ответил?</p>
<p>Он бросил взгляд на Тони, стараясь понять, попал ли в точку. Или по меньшей мере сказал ли что-то, что мог бы сказать настоящий Стивен. Чтобы преуспеть, ему понадобится тщательно провести предварительное расследование. У него было чувство, что ни один из двоих его подопытных не обрадуется такой... помощи.</p>
<p>К счастью, Тони усмехнулся, а глаза игриво блеснули.</p>
<p>— Не припоминаю, но ты всегда выражаешься так загадочно, что трудно сказать. Тебя не затруднит повторить?</p>
<p>Локи позволил легчайшей из улыбок коснуться уголков губ и издал короткий смешок.</p>
<p>— Ты же не думал, что будет легко.</p>
<p>Ему было интересно, уловил ли Тони, что он (то есть Стрэндж) слегка понизил голос, как это часто делают люди в попытке флиртовать, но не слишком открыто. По крайней мере, игривое подтрунивание было присуще этим двоим. Локи много узнал о мидгардцах, пока учился в асгардской школе, включая их странные ритуалы ухаживания. Это, к слову, были весьма скучные и утомительные уроки.</p>
<p>Он следил за Тони краем глаза, отмечая, как на его лице отразилась задумчивость и... что-то ещё. Тони фыркнул и тряхнул головой, опуская взгляд, будто пряча. Локи никогда не думал, что доживёт до этого дня.</p>
<p>— Не стану лгать, я надеялся, что этот вопрос не повиснет в воздухе. Надеялся на ответ, ещё когда задавал его в первый раз. — Он пожал плечами, что, по-видимому, должно было выглядеть небрежно, но Локи ясно видел скрытое под этим напряжение. Тот, кажется, начинал терять терпение в отношении мистера Стрэнджа, но явно не хотел давить вопреки своему обыкновению. — А мне известно, каким ты бываешь, так что это был своего рода проблеск надежды во тьме. Так что я продолжу спрашивать до тех пор, пока ты не дашь ответ. Нормальный ответ, такой, которому не потребуется толкователь.</p>
<p>Тони одарил его ухмылкой — обычная реакция, свойственная этому технологическому титану, но, к удивлению Локи, его лицо выражало и другие эмоции, читавшиеся неожиданно легко. Во всяком случае, неожиданно легко для Старка. Обычно тот держался куда более закрыто, даже среди друзей. В сущности, Локи ни разу до этого не довелось наблюдать на лице Тони что-либо помимо раздражения и скуки. Стало интересно, знал ли об этом Стивен. Знал ли, что с ним Тони — другой, или же тот был таким же безмозглым слепцом, как и большинство людей.</p>
<p>— Что если ответ не тот, которого ты ждёшь? Что если моё решение окажется не таким, на какое ты надеешься?</p>
<p>В выразительных глазах Тони вспыхнула боль (давая Локи основание считать, что в вопросе было что-то личное), но он быстро спрятал её, надев солнцезащитные очки и сцепив руки в замок.</p>
<p>— Знаю, что окажется. Я всё понимаю.</p>
<p>Локи не сомневался, что Тони был вполне уверен в своей способности склонять людей на свою сторону, но в данном случае очевидно была некая неопределённость. Что опять же было странно для Тони Старка. Каким бы ни был вопрос, он явно надеялся, что Стивен Стрэндж согласится, и для Тони в этом было что-то личное (или, по крайней мере, эмоционально значимое). Необходимо было добраться до мага и выяснить больше.</p>
<p>Локи приготовился продолжить пикировку, но тут кто-то позвал Тони. Улыбнувшись с сожалением, тот поспешил прочь по коридору.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Поймать Стивена Стрэнджа оказалось намного труднее, чем владельца Старк Индастриз. Очевидно, в отличие от прочих членов команды (за исключением его самого и Тора), маг не крутился на базе или в Башне после собраний. Это объясняло и до нелепости откровенное разглядывание (сквозь солнечные очки), и то, как удивлён был Тони, застав Локи (в облике Стивена) в здании после встречи. Локи потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы наконец найти его, и это время он провёл, изучая Тони и пытаясь выяснить хоть что-нибудь о них двоих, вслушиваясь в разговоры Мстителей.</p>
<p>Доктор Стрэндж, как его продолжали звать парнишка по имени Питер и Капитан Роджерс (остальные звали колдуном, Стрэнджем или, в случае Тони, Стивеном), как-то после полудня обнаружился на кухне. Локи заметил его в тот момент, когда он вошёл, и быстро отступил назад, чтобы принять облик Тони. Если ему ещё хоть раз придётся нацепить эту дурацкую бородку...</p>
<p>— Я пробуду здесь, только пока не заварится чай.</p>
<p>Локи постарался изобразить Тони.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Тогда, может, я наконец получу от тебя ответ?</p>
<p>Стивен поставил чашку чуть дрожащими руками и скосил на него глаза.</p>
<p>— Я уже говорил тебе, что не могу ничего обещать, и сейчас это особенно актуально. — Он вздохнул и посмотрел в другую сторону. — В Санктуме столько всего происходит, и Вонг не хочет меня больше отпускать. Даже на эти собрания.</p>
<p>Локи заинтересовался было, что это за Вонг такой, но по тому, как Стрэндж его упомянул, понял, что Тони его знает. Интересно, нравился ли Тони Вонг или он чувствовал, что парень стоит у него на пути. Намеренно или нет. Впрочем, он всё ещё мог сделать что-нибудь, чтобы донести до толстокожего Стрэнджа: «Эй, тут один идиот явно сохнет по тебе!»</p>
<p>— Так что, Вонг у тебя теперь вроде жены? — он подпустил в голос ревнивых ноток. — Или мамочки? Ну же, Стивен. Ты же взрослый мужчина. Ты могущественный маг. Почему ты позволяешь ему указывать тебе, что делать?</p>
<p>Локи попытался не рассмеяться на словах «могущественный маг», поскольку сам был магом и, вероятно, куда более могущественным, и принялся ждать (поджав губы от нетерпения, как это часто делал Тони). Стрэндж повернулся и пристально на него посмотрел .</p>
<p>— Ты же знаешь, Тони, что мои обязанности в Храме чрезвычайно важны. Вы спасаете мир, а я защищаю вселенную и вашу реальность. Помнишь? И что у тебя за проблемы с Вонгом?</p>
<p>А, значит, тон он всё же уловил. Куда восприимчивее, чем Тони. Локи скрестил руки на груди и отвёл взгляд в сторону.</p>
<p>— Да, да, я понял. Спасаешь вселенную. И нет у меня никаких проблем с <i>Вонгом</i>. Только с тем, как он распоряжается твоей жизнью.</p>
<p>Повисла тяжёлая пауза, и Локи ждал, затаив дыхание, что скажет на это Стрэндж, а затем раздался тихий вздох.</p>
<p>— Я не могу сейчас говорить об этом. Чай готов.</p>
<p>Локи обернулся в тот момент, когда оранжевые искры опадали на пол.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Приятное времяпрепровождение по-мидгардски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда он позже вспоминал свой неудачный разговор со Стивеном, тот уже не казался таким неудачным. Локи подбросил стаканчик в воздух и снова поймал. Он внушил Стивену, будто между Тони и Вонгом была некая скрытая напряжённость — сугубо односторонняя, насколько знал Локи. Он также дал понять, что если Стивен выберет ответ, который Тони не понравится, тому будет больно.</p><p>Оставалось только выяснить, было ли это взаимно. Изучить Стивена оказалось непросто.</p><p>На следующем собрании Локи пересел на другое место, тем самым приведя в замешательство несколько человек. Люди были странными созданиями. Он отмахнулся от них в своей обычной манере, Тору же сказал, будто хочет лучше слышать обсуждение, или что-то ещё, столь же неубедительное. На самом деле он сел рядом с Тони, которому от такой перестановки было явно неуютно, чтобы провести небольшой эксперимент. Когда все расселись по местам и Капитан Роджерс забубнил, а окружающие принялись делать вид, что слушают, стараясь не уснуть, Локи посмотрел туда, где сидел Стивен Стрэндж. Тот откинулся на спинку стула, подперев голову рукой, и с задумчивым видом наблюдал за движениями Капитана. Стрэндж сидел напротив Тони, находившегося слева от Локи.</p><p>Локи поёрзал, будто бы от нетерпения, и повернулся к Тони. У того на воротнике рубашки висели очки, а подбородок покоился на руке, пока он наблюдал за Роджерсом, взволнованно описывавшим то ли новую цель, то ли ещё что-то. Локи легонько пихнул его локтем, выводя из задумчивости. Тони сморгнул остекленевший взгляд и приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Как думаешь, что будет, если я сейчас обернусь змеёй и взберусь по ноге Капитана Роджерса? Он завизжит как девчонка, как считаешь? — Локи не без удовольствия наблюдал, как Тони старается не рассмеяться, прикрыв рот и тихонько покашливая. А затем бросил взгляд в сторону Стивена и уже сам едва не рассмеялся, закусив губу. Зелёно-голубые глаза смотрели на них с интересом, а брови нахмурились, когда Тони хлопнул его по плечу.</p><p>— Я бы заплатил тебе штуку баксов, сделай ты это прямо сейчас.</p><p>На этот раз Тони не сдержался, и Локи пришлось на него шикнуть, хоть он и позволил себе улыбнуться так, будто находил всё это забавным. Впрочем, ощущать исходившие с другого конца стола эманации было действительно забавно. Как маг он легко улавливал подобные вещи и был уверен, что Стивен тоже кое-что в этом смыслил. Он повернулся обратно в сторону Капитана Роджерса, рисовавшего что-то на доске, и изобразил лёгкий интерес, а потом окинул взглядом всех сидящих. Стивен поймал его взгляд через стол, и Локи задался вопросом, не собирается ли тот устроить ему ещё одно падение сквозь портал.</p><p>Что ж, по крайней мере, он выяснил, что чувства Тони были не такими уж безответными. Хотя, рассудил он, всё дело могло быть в том, что его имя находилось в списке Стрэнджа среди угроз измерению. Придётся попровоцировать его ещё немного.</p><p>После собрания все стали потягиваться и собираться на обед. Тони улыбнулся ему, что удивило Локи, и хлопнул по плечу.</p><p>— Любой, кто хочет напугать Рождерса до чёртиков, заносится в мою книгу друзей. И насчёт того предложения я был совершенно серьёзен. Сделай это в следующий раз, будь добр.</p><p>— Какого предложения?</p><p>Они оба обернулись и увидели Стрэнджа, переводящего взгляд с одного на другого. Ничто в его позе не выдавало эмоций, но Локи прожил достаточно, чтобы убедиться: всё всегда в глазах. А те пылали так, что вполне могли испепелить кого-нибудь. Тони, как обычно ничего не замечающий, улыбнулся Стивену и показал на Локи, которому внезапно захотелось убраться куда подальше. Он, может, и был более могущественным магом, но у Стивена в запасе тоже наверняка имелась парочка грязных трюков.</p><p>— У Локи была уморительная идея обернуться змеёй и напугать Стива. Было бы весело, скажи?</p><p>Локи заметил, как потеплело выражение лица Стивена, и в который раз испытал одновременно изумление и отвращение к столь явному проявлению эмоций. Неужели он один их замечал?</p><p>— Трудно представить, чтобы после такого его вновь пустили на эти собрания.</p><p>Что-то в его голосе дало Локи понять, что Стивен вовсе не станет грустить по этому поводу. Тони рассмеялся, не заметив, каким тяжёлым взглядом Стивен наградил Локи. О Всеотец.</p><p>— Прошу меня извинить… — начал было отступать он, но к его удивлению, Тони схватил его за руку.</p><p>— Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты составишь мне компанию за обедом. Я ужасно проголодался!</p><p>Локи успел заметить мелькнувшее на лице Стивена недоумение, прежде чем тот спрятал его под своим обычным невозмутимым выражением. Стивен отошёл назад, оглянулся на мгновение и, сотворив портал, шагнул в него. Тони обернулся на внезапную вспышку энергии. Его брови сошлись над переносицей, а в распахнутых глазах отразилась целая гамма чувств. Локи едва не стошнило.</p><p>— Ты, конечно же, тоже приглашён, Стрэндж.</p><p>Локи подивился, почему же именно здесь и сейчас тот позвал мага по фамилии, как это делало большинство членов команды, а не по имени. Впрочем, от надежды в голосе Тони и от его взгляда на Стрэнджа, стоящего по ту сторону портала, где бы она ни была, Локи захотелось закатить глаза. Жалкие, несчастные людишки.</p><p>— Вы идите. Съешьте там сэндвич за меня. А мне надо работать. Защищать вселенную и всё такое.</p><p>Горящий взгляд на миг прожёг Локи, прежде чем портал с шипением схлопнулся. Тони так и глядел на то место, с которого исчез маг, закусив губу и сунув руки в карманы. Локи снова пихнул его локтем.</p><p>— Я бы поел.</p><p>К большому удивлению — и недовольству — Локи, обед оказался простым. Он полагал, что у миллиардера и владельца одной из крупнейших компаний на Земле каждый приём пищи проходит в роскоши, в окружении преданных слуг. А вместо этого они ютились в какой-то полутёмной забегаловке, где подавали сэндвичи, которые он не тронул бы даже посохом. И всё же было вкусно.</p><p>Ну, насколько это возможно для бывшего принца Асгарда.</p><p>— Тебе не нравится.</p><p>Он глянул на Тони, который уже доел свой сэндвич и теперь с интересом его разглядывал. Локи пожал плечами и огляделся вокруг, скривив рот.</p><p>— Совсем не то, к чему я привык в Асгарде, зато полностью соответствует моим ожиданиям от ваших мидгардских трапез. Удивительно, как большинство из вас при этом не падает замертво от проблем с сердцем.</p><p>Тони ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— У нас есть крутые врачи и гуру здоровья.</p><p>Локи кивнул, постукивая пальцами по столу и мгновение смеряя Тони взглядом.</p><p>— Этот… доктор Стрэндж. Он настоящий доктор?</p><p>Тони вздрогнул. Движение едва заметное, но Локи знал, куда смотреть. Он внимательно следил за реакцией.</p><p>— Да. Когда-то он был нейрохирургом.</p><p>— Был? — хмыкнул Локи.</p><p>Тони окинул взглядом забегаловку, руки на столе сцепил в замок.</p><p>— Да. Больше он не оперирует. С ним произошёл несчастный случай, и он теперь не может пользоваться руками. Ну, пользоваться может, надо полагать, а вот мозги ими оперировать — уже нет.</p><p>Локи промычал в ответ и ковырнул вилкой сэндвич.</p><p>— Так, прости за прямоту, но что за история у вас двоих?</p><p>Тони поперхнулся и глянул на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Локи поспешил спрятать ухмылку за салфеткой.</p><p>— О чём ты вообще?!</p><p>Локи закатил глаза. Люди всегда всё так усложняют.</p><p>— О том, что там, в Башне, я заметил между вами некоторое напряжение. Решил, может, вы друзья или ещё кто, — пожал он плечами. — Меня просто разобрало любопытство.</p><p>Тони напряжённо замер и уставился на него.</p><p>— Думаю, что не твоё это дело, Бастинда. Ты здесь пока новичок. Большинство людей тебе до сих пор не доверяет. Уж точно не настолько, чтобы посвящать в наши трудности. — Тони тут же округлил глаза: — Не то чтобы у нас сейчас были какие-то серьёзные разногласия. Мы всё ещё сплочённая команда.</p><p>Локи придушить хотелось этого сидящего напротив дерзкого человечишку, в глазах которого плясали недоверие и страх. Когда же люди наконец поймут, что проблемы с ним в прошлом именно тем и были — прошлым. Он подался вперёд, стараясь не выглядеть угрожающе.</p><p>(Грозный вид ему достался вместе с генами.)</p><p>— И ты, я полагаю, один из этих людей?</p><p>Тони фыркнул:</p><p>— Очевидно же, что нет. Разве я не пригласил тебя пообедать? — Он пожевал жареную картошку, изучая Локи взглядом. —  Я стараюсь разобраться, что ты за человек. И показать, что мы не так уж плохи. Понимаю, со всей этой историей в Нью-Йорке, с космическим порталом и Камнем Разума, знакомство у нас у всех вышло так себе, но это всё в прошлом. Твой брат заверил нас, что ты встал на путь истинный. Я склонен ему верить, но некоторые — нет. Возможно, у них есть для этого основания. Вот почему мы с тобой сегодня обедаем вместе. И, может быть, ещё как-нибудь пообедаем. Если захочешь, конечно.</p><p>— Хорошо, — задумчиво кивнул Локи. — Так что, Стрэндж, значит, один из этих людей? Из тех, которые мне пока не доверяют?</p><p>Тони смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд. Его челюсть подрагивала, а из позы исчезла небрежность. Впервые Локи почувствовал себя в схватке на равных. С тем, кому, несмотря на превосходящую силу и мощь, мог действительно проиграть.</p><p>— Ты задаёшь очень много вопросов о Стивене. Откуда такой внезапный интерес?</p><p>Снова назвал мага по имени, хотя, подумалось Локи, оно могло нечаянно сорваться с языка. Перед командой Тони, казалось, стремился всё же держаться по-деловому. Локи едва не расхохотался. Он не был уверен, осознаёт ли это сам Тони, но от него исходили волны жгучей ревности. Не говоря уже о том, как сжались губы и напряглись плечи, будто он готовился ринуться в бой.</p><p>— А! И отвечая на твой вопрос: да. Стивен тебе не доверяет. Он всё ещё предпочёл бы вышвырнуть тебя на какую-нибудь предалёкую планетку и уйти не оглядываясь.</p><p>Локи подавил смешок от его самодовольного тона. Пожал плечами и откусил от сэндвича. Чем дальше, тем занимательнее становилось происходящее.</p><p>— Это неважно. Я знаю, как внушать людям доверие. Знаю даже, как им понравиться.</p><p>— В смысле, без Камня Разума и своих магических фокусов? — прищурился Тони. — Я поражён.</p><p>Локи тихо рассмеялся, качая головой, и встретил тяжёлый взгляд Тони.</p><p>— Не будь таким самонадеянным, Старк. Я умею очаровывать — с магией или без неё.</p><p>К большому удивлению Локи, Тони при этих словах застыл.</p><p>— Ты… ты же маг.</p><p>Не вопрос, скорее осознание. Он моргнул и прочистил горло:</p><p>— Мне пора. Работы много.</p><p>— Разумеется, — кивнул Локи. — И нам обязательно надо будет как-нибудь повторить.</p><p>Тони неверяще уставился на него сверху вниз, прежде чем развернуться и торопливо покинуть заведение. Локи попросил завернуть еду с собой, решив, что брату придутся по вкусу эти помои, которые люди почитали за еду, поднялся из-за стола и отряхнул одежду. Стоило признать, что мидгардские наряды были гораздо удобнее тех, которые он носил в Асгарде.</p><p>На улице он поднял лицо к солнцу, впитывая тёплые лучи. Он собирался на славу повеселиться, подзуживая Тони Старка и доктора Стивена Стрэнджа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Не стоит тратить время на проникновение со взломом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стивен ещё раз доказал, что застать его нелегко, но Локи целыми днями шатался по Башне Старка (без ведома Тони, конечно же) в поисках чего-нибудь — любого подспорья для его авантюры. Как же отчаянно он скучал, раз это стало его главным делом. Играть роль свахи для Тони Старка и мага, который едва показывался, тем самым не давая Локи возможности его просчитать.</p><p>Должно быть, в их короткие встречи происходило что-то совсем невероятное, раз Тони успел так привязаться к магу, потому что большую часть времени Стрэндж был занят исполнением своих обязанностей.</p><p>Локи стоял перед входом в личные апартаменты Тони, глядя на дверь и гадая, может ли он пробраться внутрь и не потревожить сигнализацию, которая там, безусловно, была, когда его застал врасплох голос:</p><p>— Мистер Старк не обрадуется вашему присутствию здесь, Локи из Ётунхейма.</p><p>Он вздрогнул и поднял взгляд к потолку, не будучи уверенным, откуда исходит голос.</p><p>— Я из <i>Асгарда</i>.</p><p>Голос раздался снова, звуча с лёгкой насмешкой. Видимо, это было одно из творений Старка.</p><p>— Разве вы не из ледяных великанов? Допуск на этот этаж есть у весьма узкого круга лиц. Вам не следует здесь находиться.</p><p>— Правила и ограничения меня никогда не останавливали, дорогуша, — пожал он плечами. — Если тебя это успокоит, я не собираюсь причинять мистеру Старку вред.</p><p>Он глянул в окно коридора, раздумывая, что теперь делать. Попади он в комнату Старка, это бы ему очень помогло.</p><p>— Мистер Старк будет уведомлен об этом вторжении, Локи из Асгарда. Вам разрешён доступ в конференц-залы, в общую гостиную, на этаж, отведённый для вас и Тора из Асгарда, и в главный вестибюль.</p><p>Локи скрестил руки и прислонился к стене напротив окон.</p><p>— И чего же он так боится? Угроза разрушения и захвата мира Таносом или мной давно в прошлом.</p><p>— Мистеру Старку свойственно тщательно оберегать свои секреты. Люди, которым он доверял, неоднократно его предавали.</p><p>Локи вздохнул: разговор зашёл в тупик.</p><p>— И у кого же имеется этот бесценный допуск?</p><p>Он почти не надеялся на ответ, учитывая, как решительно ИИ была настроена защищать Старка, но к его удивлению, та вновь заговорила:</p><p>— Список лиц, имеющих допуск на этот этаж, включает в себя полковника Джеймса Роудса, Вирджинию «Пеппер» Поттс, Питера Паркера, доктора Стивена Стрэнджа и Хэппи Хогана.</p><p>А вот это уже было интересно. Насчёт остальных всё ясно: насколько Локи было известно, полковник Роудс, мисс Поттс, мистер Паркер и тот охранник были Старку как семья. Но Стрэндж...</p><p>— Спасибо, милая. Ты дала мне кое-какую пищу для размышлений.</p><p>— Мне известно, чего вы добиваетесь, Локи. Я запрограммирована защищать мистера Старка от любых угроз, но вас я не считаю опасностью. Ваши забавы выглядят безобидными, однако имейте в виду, что я слежу за вашими действиями.</p><p>Он содрогнулся от мысли, что система безопасности всё время наблюдает за ними. Наблюдает за <i>ним</i>.</p><p>— Прекрасно. Я в любом случае не собираюсь вредить Старку. Честно. Но мочи больше нет смотреть, как он сохнет по своему магу.</p><p>Он что, всерьёз сейчас излил душу охранной системе?</p><p>— Мной отмечена повышенная эмоциональная реакция мистера Старка во время некоторых миссий, а также во время собраний Мстителей и их союзников. Также я отметила, что по какой-то причине он выглядит обиженным на вас. Это по последним наблюдениям.</p><p>Локи припомнил их обед неделю назад и усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ревность. Это показатель. Похоже, ему кажется, что из-за магии у меня больше шансов с его ненаглядным. Как будто я бы опустился до того, чтобы спутаться с человеком.</p><p>И всё же это был неплохой способ сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки. План рискованный, но когда Локи останавливали трудности?</p><p>— Люди не такие жалкие, как вы думаете, Локи. За то время, что я функционирую как ИИ мистера Старка, я была свидетелем множества самоотверженных и воистину смелых поступков. У них есть много замечательных качеств.</p><p>— Куда же девается вся их смелость, — фыркнул Локи, — когда дело доходит до такой глупости, как эмоции? Они как будто не могут перестать убегать от них. Это слишком усложняет им жизнь. Представь, что Старк решил наконец перестать отрицать свои чувства и рассказал о них доктору. Насколько всем стало бы проще жить.</p><p>Он призвал с кухни яблоко и вгрызся в него.</p><p>— Вы правы. Желаю вам удачи с ними. Зная мистера Старка и с учётом данных, собранных мной на доктора Стивена Стрэнджа, они оба упрямцы с трудным характером.</p><p>С этим Локи спорить не стал.</p><p>— Что ж, спасибо, моя дорогая, — улыбнулся он. — Знаешь, мне бы не помешала помощь. Например, какая-нибудь информация о Тони Старке…</p><p>Предприятие было рискованное, но ИИ могла здорово его выручить. Заглянуть за изнанку жизни Тони Старка позволило бы ему получить представление, с чем именно он имеет дело, на какие рычаги лучше давить.</p><p>— Простите, Локи. Даже если бы я хотела, не смогла бы. Всего доброго.</p><p>Ну, он всё-таки Локи. Ему не нужны были технологии, чтобы добиться желаемого. Кроме того, ему предстояло разобраться с очень ревнивым и неуверенным в себе Тони Старком.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Мстительский Клуб «Завтрак»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он наслаждался миской хлопьев — едой крайне для него нездоровой, но, по заверению Тора, лучшей на Земле, когда вошли Чёрная Вдова и полковник Джеймс Роудс. Его удивило, что они не только оказались с ним в одной комнате, но и явно намеревались сесть за один с ним стол. Поглядывая на них, он продолжал неторопливо жевать.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Локи.</p><p>Он проглотил еду и кивнул в ответ.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Вдова.</p><p>Та, сев по правую сторону от него, закатила глаза.</p><p>— «Романова», будь добр. Агент Романова, если хочешь.</p><p>Вдвойне удивительно. Полковник Роудс устроился слева, и это наводило на определённые подозрения.</p><p>— У меня такое чувство, что это не приветственный завтрак Мстителей.</p><p>Полковник Роудс поджал губы и подался вперёд.</p><p>— Мы… кое-что заметили.</p><p>Локи в замешательстве замер, не донеся ложку до рта.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, полковник?</p><p>К нему наклонилась агент Романова, полоснув острым взглядом.</p><p>— Ты должен понимать, что большинство в команде не верит в твоё чудесное преображение. Что бы Тор ни говорил, большинство из нас подозревает, что твоё пребывание здесь не к добру. И то, как ты вертишься вокруг Тони, только усиливает подозрения.</p><p>А вот это было неожиданно.</p><p>— Позвольте уточнить, вы считаете, что я притворяюсь хорошим и подбираюсь к Старку — чтобы что, подчинить себе его разум? На случай, если вы не заметили, Камень Разума встроен в голову Вижена. И кроме того, я уже пробовал на Старке этот фокус, тогда, во время битвы в Нью-Йорке, и он не сработал. Так что угрозы нет.</p><p>Романова заёрзала на стуле, явно испытывая неловкость. Он сощурил глаза, но тут заговорил полковник Роудс:</p><p>— Вообще-то мы думаем, что ты пытаешься использовать иные методы… убеждения, чтобы подобраться к Тони поближе. Зачем тебе это, мы так и не поняли, но мы здесь, чтобы положить этому конец. Он и так через многое прошёл, тебе не кажется? Докажи, что ты действительно изменился, и оставь его в покое.</p><p>Вот оно что...</p><p>— Не по настоянию ли доктора Стрэнджа вы это делаете?</p><p>Те недоумённо моргнули в ответ.</p><p>— Какое он имеет к этому отношение?</p><p>Локи пожал плечами, съев ещё ложку хлопьев. Он молча жевал, пока двое пристально следили за каждым его движением, как будто он в любую секунду мог сорваться с места, чтобы обидеть их драгоценного Тони.</p><p>— Ничего. Просто ему, похоже, не нравится видеть меня рядом со Старком, вот я и решил, что он мог поговорить с вами и, раз уж сам он вечно занят, отправить вас разобраться со мной. — Он вытер губы и улыбнулся: — Я признателен, что вы составили мне компанию этим утром, но от Тони Старка мне ничего не нужно. Собственно, если Тор не закатит мне истерику по этому поводу, я мог бы на какое-то время оставить Землю. Здесь невыносимо скучно.</p><p>Романова откинулась назад, изучая его взглядом. </p><p>— Тогда к чему были эти спектакли на собраниях? И тот обед? Твоё сближение с Тони заметила ещё пара человек. Оно случилось буквально на ровном месте. Твой брат предположил, что, возможно, у тебя возникли… чувства к Тони, в том самом смысле, но мы в этом сильно сомневаемся.</p><p>Локи фыркнул и покачал головой.</p><p>— Мой братец всегда был романтиком, но нет, у меня нет к Старку чувств ни в каком «том самом» смысле. Я хочу только завоевать доверие или хотя бы уважение команды. Раз уж мой брат так настойчиво хочет втянуть меня в ваши проблемы, тогда мне нужно по крайней мере, чтобы окружающие не считали, будто за мной нужен глаз да глаз.</p><p>Полковник Роудс покачал головой, всё ещё чем-то озадаченный.</p><p>— ПЯТНИЦА рассказала мне, что обнаружила тебя вчера, когда ты пытался вломиться в комнату Тони. Скажешь, ты и в этом невиновен?</p><p>Чёртова защитная технология.</p><p>— Я потерялся. Должно быть, вышел не на том этаже. И никуда я не пытался вломиться. Если я хочу куда-то попасть, я туда попадаю. И вообще-то мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ мило побеседовали. Славная девушка.</p><p>Полковник скривил губы.</p><p>— Так может, предпочтёшь встречаться <i>с ней</i> ради всяких секретов? Но я тебе не верю. Охранная система Башни спроектирована таким образом, чтобы в личные апартаменты допускать только определённых людей. Лифт бы попросту не остановился, чтобы дать тебе выйти.</p><p>Локи пожал плечами, закатив глаза.</p><p>— Любезная ИИ меня так и проинформировала. Что я не был мисс Поттс, вами, мистером Паркером, Хэппи или доктором Стрэнджем.</p><p>Имя Стрэнджа он назвал последним, чтобы понять, все ли в ближайшем окружении Старка были в курсе, или для полковника это станет новостью.</p><p>Это определённо стало новостью.</p><p>— Погоди-ка, <i>что</i> она тебе сказала? — он ткнул пальцем в наручные часы, вызывая ИИ. — ПЯТНИЦА, у кого есть допуск в личные апартаменты Тони?</p><p>— Полковник Джеймс Роудс, Вирджиния «Пеппер» Поттс, Питер Паркер, Хэппи Хоган и доктор Стивен Стрэндж.</p><p>Его брови взлетели вверх — к большому удовольствию Локи. В этот момент вошёл Старк, потирая глаза с видом человека, едва выбравшегося из постели. Учитывая ранний час, ничего удивительного.</p><p>— Тони, ты собирался сообщить мне, что расширил список лиц, имеющих допуск ко всему зданию?</p><p>Старк прислонился к стойке и склонил набок голову, переводя взгляд с полковника Роудса на Локи и обратно. Кофейник рядом с ним ожил, и изысканный аромат свежезаваренного кофе наполнил комнату. Кофе Локи полюбил больше всего.</p><p>— Если Локи пытается убедить тебя, будто ему разрешено появляться рядом с моими апартаментами или спальней, то это чушь собачья. Я велел ПЯТНИЦЕ поджарить его, если он снова там покажется.</p><p>В его сторону устремился многозначительный взгляд, но Локи, избегая его, ждал, что полковник Роудс скажет дальше.</p><p>— Я вообще-то говорил о докторе Стрэндже. Когда ты успел его внести?</p><p>Как Локи и ожидал, Старк застыл. Уши у него сделались почти пунцовыми.</p><p>— Я… Это не тот вопрос, который я должен с кем-либо согласовывать, Роуди. И вообще, попробуй-ка не пустить к себе телепортирующегося колдуна. Мне проще дать ему доступ, чем возиться с охранкой.</p><p>Локи откинулся на спинку сиденья, выискивая признаки лжи. Дёрганность могла сойти за знак, да только Старк по жизни был вечно в движении. Зато он избегал смотреть им в глаза, что никогда не предвещало ничего хорошего.</p><p>Никому, кроме Локи, который только усмехнулся и покачал головой. Благо всем было не до него.</p><p>— Как же часто он заглядывает к тебе в спальню? Есть что-нибудь, о чём ты нам не рассказываешь? Точнее, что-нибудь <i>ещё</i>, о чём ты нам не рассказываешь?</p><p>Намёк был ясен, и Локи всё больше наслаждался происходящим. Полковник Роудс и Романова наблюдали, как Старк силится придумать достойный ответ, и явно не верили ему ни на йоту.</p><p>Локи сам был магом и знал, что у телепортации есть свои законы. Маги вроде Стрэнджа придерживались определённых кодексов, которым тот наверняка педантично следовал, и у него было ощущение, что вызовы на дом доктор не поддерживал, как бы Старк ни пытался заверить их в обратном.</p><p>Его губы изогнулись в улыбке.</p><p>— Если мне позволено внести кое-какую ясность в этот разговор, то будучи магом, я знаю, как работает телепортация. Я не пользуюсь тем же способом, что и доктор Стрэндж, поскольку я обучался в Асгарде, но знаю, что невозможно телепортироваться куда-то, если не видел это место прежде.</p><p>Глаза у Старка округлились, и Локи знал, что позже поплатится за это, но удержаться не мог.</p><p>— Так значит, Стрэндж никак не мог попасть к тебе через портал. Если только он не был у тебя раньше, — склонила набок голову Романова. — Ты что-то скрываешь, Старк. К счастью для тебя, мне пора уходить. Но мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору. — Она повернулась обратно к Локи и смерила его взглядом: — Тебя это тоже касается.</p><p>Он пожал плечами, довольный тем, что сумел вывести Старка из равновесия.</p><p>— Пойдём, Тони. Ты должен мне кое-что объяснить. Прямо сейчас.</p><p>Старк, проходя мимо, показал ему средний палец.</p><p>В общем, отличный вышел завтрак.</p><p>* * *</p><p>На следующий день наконец обнаружился доктор — в тренировочном зале. Он был один, по всей видимости, медитировал, и разумеется, Локи должен был ему помешать. Стоило сделать пару шагов, как маг заговорил:</p><p>— Не думал, что сегодня сюда кто-нибудь придёт. Я проверял расписание.</p><p>Он грациозно опустился на пол и повернулся к подпиравшему дверной косяк Локи.</p><p>— Я и не знал, что существует расписание.</p><p>— А, забудь, — закатил глаза Стрэндж. — Так какова твоя цель?</p><p>Локи в недоумении моргнул. Вопрос был… странный.</p><p>— В смысле, какой у меня жизненный манифест? Моё предназначение?</p><p>Стрэндж с глубоким вздохом сжал пальцами переносицу и покачал головой.</p><p>— В смысле, что ты тут делаешь? Ты ведь искал меня, так? Что тебе нужно?</p><p>А, ну вот теперь понятно. Локи ухмыльнулся и шагнул в зал.</p><p>— С чего ты решил, что я искал именно тебя? Может, я искал кого-то ещё. Того, кого ожидал бы здесь встретить. Ты, как я заметил, не слишком задерживаешься после собраний.</p><p>Стрэндж пожал плечами, настороженно глядя на него. Плащ за его спиной беспокойно трепыхался.</p><p>— С того, что если бы ты искал кого-то другого, не остался бы здесь. А чем я занимаюсь после собраний, никого не касается.</p><p>— Какой обидчивый колдун, — хмыкнул Локи.</p><p>— Маг, — Стрэндж скрестил руки на груди. — Как и ты.</p><p>Локи поаплодировал его проницательности:</p><p>— Ого, да ты хорош! От тебя ничто не укроется, да, Стрэндж?</p><p>Доктор пристально на него посмотрел.</p><p>— Это необходимо? Мы можем просто перейти сразу к сути?</p><p>Локи покачал головой.</p><p>— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, добрый доктор, но мне с тобой говорить не о чем. Как я уже сказал, я не ожидал тебя здесь встретить. — Он помолчал, припоминая кое-что из сказанного Стрэнджем. — Ты говоришь, будто рассчитывал, что сюда никто не зайдёт. Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то знал о твоём присутствии?</p><p>Стрэндж вздохнул и принялся ходить по комнате.</p><p>— В Санктуме в последние дни много учеников, занятых изучением артефактов и реликвий, и мне уже несколько дней не удавалось нормально помедитировать. Я пришёл сюда в расчёте на тишину и покой, но, как видно, зря. — Он остановился и повернулся к Локи: — Раз тебе со мной говорить не о чем, тогда я, пожалуй, пойду. Мне стоит вернуться к работе.</p><p>— Почему бы тебе не зайти на кухню и не выпить чаю? Дела потерпят, я уверен.</p><p>Во взгляде Стрэнджа мелькнуло подозрение, но он кивнул и жестом предложил ему идти вперёд. Локи спросил со смешком:</p><p>— Что? И никаких порталов? Я-то думал, что ты со своими телепортациями просто…</p><p>Он взмахнул рукой, повторяя движение Стрэнджа.</p><p>— Что? Я не хожу здесь порталами. Только на собрания и обратно, и то лишь из удобства. Я живу далеко, и на поездки сюда уходили бы часы.</p><p>Изобразив смущение, Локи постучал пальцем по подбородку, когда они двинулись на кухню. Он был очень, очень плохим мальчиком.</p><p>— А мне Старк вчера сказал совсем другое. Он сказал, что дал тебе допуск, чтобы ты в любое время мог здесь появляться, не тревожа сигнализацию.</p><p>Он опустил ту часть, где говорилось об этаже с личными апартаментами Старка, потому что был всё же не настолько жесток. Он не был уверен, что сделает Стрэндж, если узнает, и потому надёжнее было промолчать.</p><p>— Прости, но я не понимаю, о чём ты. Тони сказал, что я то и дело сюда телепортируюсь, так что ему пришлось дать мне допуск? Ты что-то путаешь, Локи. Во-первых, я нечасто прихожу. Что сюда, что в Башню Старка. Во-вторых, такой допуск есть только у членов его семьи. Даже у Романовой нет.</p><p>Локи заварил чайник, достал пару чашек и повернулся туда, где стоял Стрэндж. Тот смотрел на него с тем выражением, с каким мог бы смотреть на человека, пытающегося его ограбить.</p><p>— Вообще-то Старк говорил о Башне. Но — да, именно так он и сказал. Можешь спросить полковника Роудса, если не веришь мне.</p><p>Стрэндж нахмурился и посмотрел в окно. Локи чуть ли не воочию видел, как в его голове проворачиваются шестерёнки. Он снова взглянул на Локи, и теперь в его глазах виднелась уязвимость.</p><p>Ох, дайте кто-нибудь рвотный пакет!</p><p> </p><p>— Ты уверен?</p><p>Локи кивнул, разливая чай, и отправил одну из чашек в дрожащие руки Стрэнджа. Тот глянул на неё удивлённо. Стиснул зубы.</p><p>— Ты всё тот же бог коварства. Выдумки — твоя специальность. Мне пора.</p><p>Он поставил чашку на стойку, сощурил на него свои синие глаза и телепортировался прочь. Локи спокойно вылил чай и вздохнул.</p><p>Люди очень уж всё драматизировали.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Слишком далеко зайти легко</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Позже в тот же день Локи обнаружил Тони стоящим посреди тренировочного зала. Сцепив руки за спиной, тот смотрел в окно, погружённый в раздумья. Локи принял теперь уже знакомый ему облик и шагнул внутрь, осматриваясь в ожидании, когда же Тони его заметит.</p><p>Как бывалый в боях человек, Тони быстро понял, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё. Он резко обернулся, готовый атаковать, и тут же замер на месте. Глаза распахнулись при виде Стрэнджа, чей облик принял Локи, а голова склонилась набок.</p><p>— Стрэндж? Что ты… В смысле, обычно ты бываешь где-то занят всякими своими магическими делами, — он торопливо повернулся и нервно поправил часы на руке, приблизившись. — В чём дело? Что-то случилось? Ты бы не пришёл, если бы что-то не случилось.</p><p>Локи отметил лёгкую горечь в его словах, но предпочёл не обратить на это внимания, пожав плечами.</p><p>— Нет. Ничего такого. Просто решил ненадолго сбежать из шумного Санктума и побыть здесь. Тут хорошо думается. Кроме того, однажды это место может стать и моей базой. Мне стоит познакомиться с ним поближе.</p><p>Глаза Тони сделались ещё шире, а рот двигался беззвучно, словно пытаясь произнести слова, которые где-то потерялись. Что шокирующего в том, чтобы доктор Стрэндж стал Мстителем? Локи бы даже предположил, что он уже один из них, да только Стрэндж никогда не задерживался в Башне или на базе и никогда не присутствовал на непосредственно командных собраниях. И всё же вывод напрашивался сам собой.</p><p>Особенно если учесть связь между Стрэнджем и Старком.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Тони наконец сморгнул и покачал головой с явным недоверием.</p><p>— Да просто… Я… Ты никогда прежде не заговаривал о том, чтобы присоединиться к Мстителям. Даже о том, что размышляешь об этом. Ты или говоришь загадками, или вовсе избегаешь вопроса. Это — самое похожее на ответ, Стивен, что я от тебя услышал за всё время.</p><p>И тогда Локи понял, что за вопрос повис между этими двумя. Тони со всей очевидностью хотел видеть Стрэнджа среди Мстителей — и по профессиональным, и по личным причинам, а тот почему-то тянул с решением. Даже проведя со Мстителями не так много времени, Локи узнал, что Стрэндж — человек прямолинейный. Он не избегает прямых столкновений, не имеет обыкновения ходить вокруг да около.</p><p>Тот факт, что он не сказал Тони ни да, ни нет, даже не намекнул, — что-то да значил. У Стрэнджа был какой-то внутренний конфликт, с которым ему предстояло разобраться.</p><p>Что-то похожее на надежду промелькнуло на лице Тони, пока он ждал, что человек, которого он считал Стрэнджем, скажет что-нибудь ещё, может, даже сдастся наконец и примет приглашение в команду, но Локи не знал, что думал маг или что сказал бы в этой ситуации. Как бы ни забавлялся Локи с этими двумя, ранить кого-то из них несвоевременными словами он не хотел.</p><p>Он чувствовал, что если ошибётся сейчас с ответом, то поставит себя в крайне затруднительное положение, так что он просто отвернулся и вздохнул.</p><p>— Мне нужно разобраться с делами в Санктуме. Ты же знаешь.</p><p>Ощутив всплеск энергии, он повернулся к сердито уставившемуся на него Тони. Его злость волнами расходилась по комнате, и Локи отступил на шаг.</p><p>— <i>Каждый раз</i> всё сводится к проклятому Санктуму. Я понимаю, что это важно, уж поверь, ты повторял это сотни раз, но Мстителям нужен кто-то вроде тебя. — Он помолчал, быстро оглядевшись. — Особенно сейчас, когда в команде Ванда. Я просто… Я ей не доверяю. Не после того, что она сделала. Но нам необходим кто-то, кто знает магию и сможет предупредить нас, когда к нам в двери начнёт ломиться что-то потустороннее. К тому же я надеялся, что ты обучишь её правильно использовать свои силы.</p><p>Локи мигнул, опустошённый этими эмоциональными горками.</p><p>— Мне не нужно быть членом команды, чтобы помогать вам. Я могу потренировать Ванду, могу помочь с Локи и могу сражаться бок о бок с Мстителями, не подписывая никаких официальных бумаг.</p><p>Старк встал к нему спиной, обхватив себя за плечи и качая головой. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Локи, его глаза были полны тоски.</p><p>— Ты нужен в команде <i>мне</i>. Ради моего душевного спокойствия. Ты оказался замечательным другом, Стивен. Я доверяю тебе, потому что даже перед лицом смерти ты остался сильным и принял тяжёлое решение. Сделал то, что должен был, ради спасения вселенной. Мне здесь нужен такой человек.</p><p>Локи не знал, что ещё сказать, у него скрутило живот. Стрэнджу нужно было слышать эти слова, не Локи. Возможно, впервые в жизни он пожалел о своём розыгрыше, но сделанного не воротишь.</p><p>Старк смотрел на него ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем на его лицо вернулась маска, и он отвернулся обратно к окну.</p><p>— Неважно. Забудь, что я сказал. Я оставлю тебя в покое, если ты этого хочешь.</p><p>Локи помедлил, разрываясь между необходимостью всё исправить и желанием сбежать подальше от этих хлещущих эмоций. В конце концов он решил, что найдёт Стрэнджа, вобьёт ему в голову немного здравого смысла и притащит на базу.</p><p>— Мне просто нужно время, Тони. Дай мне время, и я всё улажу.</p><p>Прежде чем он вышел из комнаты, до него донеслось тихое:</p><p>— А есть ли что улаживать?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Конец иллюзиям</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он быстро перевоплотился в Старка и телепортировался к порогу Санктума. Он был там лишь однажды, так что понадобилось немного сосредоточиться, чтобы попасть внутрь. Локи ощутил, как здание оценивает его, решая, не вышвырнуть ли прочь, но на это не было времени. Он натворил дел (гораздо больше, чем собирался), и нужно было всё исправить. Ему просто хотелось повеселиться, как правило, он никогда не пытался причинить кому-то вред. (Даже своему глупому братцу.)</p><p>Найти Стрэнджа, как обычно, стало тяжёлой задачей. Во-первых, здание было огромным. В нём было гораздо больше комнат, чем нужно для одного-двух человек. Ещё он подозревал, что здание попросту мешает его поискам.</p><p>— Это важно. Делай со мной, что пожелаешь, но дай поговорить с ним.</p><p>Умеют ли древние магические здания торговаться?</p><p>Когда он наткнулся на Стрэнджа в комнате, оказавшейся его спальней, то заключил, что да, умеют. Стрэндж читал, лёжа в постели. Локи успел сделать пару шагов, как тот сразу оказался на ногах и впился в него острым взглядом. Не такого приёма он ожидал.</p><p>— Э… и тебе привет?</p><p>Стрэндж как-то странно на него посмотрел. Со смесью замешательства и недоверия.</p><p>— Что-то не так.</p><p>Должно быть, что-то осознав, доктор тут же принял боевую стойку, вызывая огненно-оранжевые магические круги. Ладно, вот теперь Локи действительно растерялся.</p><p>— Эй! Эй! Полегче! Ты чего?</p><p>— Ты не тот, за кого себя выдаёшь, — подозрительно сощурился Стрэндж. — Как ты меня нашёл, скрулл? Почему явился сюда в <i>этом</i> обличии? — Его глаза вдруг распахнулись, полыхнула магия. — Ты что-то с ним сделал? Клянусь, я отправлю тебя в самую кошмарную дыру вселенной, если ты хоть пальцем тронул…</p><p>Локи вскинул руки вверх, понимая, что вышла путаница, но всё ещё недоумевая. Почему вообще Стрэндж решил, что перед ним не Тони?</p><p>— Сбавь обороты, доктор Джекил. Не пойму, с чего ты весь так взбеленился. Это же я.</p><p>Стрэндж покачал головой, глаза горели от ненависти и недоверия.</p><p>— Скруллы обладают только поверхностной информацией о тех, кем притворяются. Если ты настоящий Тони Старк, мне нужно доказательство. Что-нибудь, что случилось больше полугода назад и о чём знает только он.</p><p>Отлично. Теперь викторина. Хорошо, что он в этих играх мастер. Когда его горла коснулось бритвенно-острое лезвие ножа, он сглотнул и нервно рассмеялся.</p><p>Не потому, что действительно перепугался, но подумал, что любому нормальному человеку на его месте стало бы страшно.</p><p>— Может ли скрулл знать, что я должен был пожертвовать жизнью ради спасения вселенной, но всё-таки выжил? Скрулл бы знал о том, как я потерял Питера? Раскрой глаза, Стивен.</p><p>Гнев и страх ушли, но убеждённым тот всё равно не выглядел. Стрэндж выпрямился, опустив руки, и пристально на него посмотрел. Затем вдруг оказался слишком близко, одну руку положив ему на лоб, а вторую — на грудь.</p><p>Когда Стрэндж отступил назад, заклятие Локи рассеялось, открывая его истинный облик. После этого Стрэндж схватил его за горло, прижимая к стене и перекрывая воздух. Локи вцепился в его неожиданно сильную хватку, задыхаясь.</p><p>— Прошу… позволь… всё объяснить.</p><p>Стрэндж прожигал его взглядом насквозь, удерживая на месте, и пылал такой яростью, какой Локи в жизни не видывал. Только когда мир перед глазами пошёл пятнами, хватка разжалась, и он обвалился на пол, глотая ртом воздух.</p><p>Повисло долгое молчание — достаточно долгое, чтобы Локи пришёл в себя и смог встретить ледяной взгляд Стрэнджа.</p><p>— Говори. Сейчас же.</p><p>— Что это вообще было?! Ты чуть не убил меня!</p><p>Стрэндж шагнул к нему, глаза его опасно потемнели.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что всё объяснишь. Начинай.</p><p>Локи встал и отряхнулся.</p><p>— Я прогуливался по городу и решил заглянуть. — Стрэндж стиснул зубы, а на кончиках его пальцев замерцали оранжевые всполохи. — Знаешь, мы не такие уж разные. Мы маги. Братья по колдовству.</p><p>Стрэндж выбросил вперёд руки, и Локи впечатало в стену и приковало заклинанием, с которым даже ему было не справиться.</p><p>— Таких, как ты, на Земле зовут колдунами, — практически прорычал он, прожигая взглядом.</p><p>— А роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её, хоть нет.</p><p>Стрэндж моргнул, сбитый на миг с толку. Затем шагнул к нему, сверкнув голубыми глазами.</p><p>— По-твоему, это умно?</p><p>Локи подавил смешок и закатил глаза.</p><p>— Не глупее, чем чародею звать меня колдуном.</p><p>— Колдунов сжигали на кострах, в то время как чародеи правили вместе с королями. Маловато сходства. — Стрэндж скрестил руки. — Впрочем, я не чародей.</p><p>Локи цокнул и покачал головой.</p><p>— Для мага ты на удивление цинично и узко мыслишь, Стрэндж. Я думал, ты должен быть просвещённее.</p><p>Гнев возобладал над Стрэнджем, и магические путы начали прожигать кожу. Так много тренируется, а всё ещё не научился отделять магию от эмоций.</p><p>— Это не цинизм, Локи. Всего лишь исторические факты.</p><p>Локи с напускным разочарованием покачал головой. По правде, его это всё чрезвычайно веселило. Ну, теперь, когда он убедился, что Стрэндж его не убьёт.</p><p>— Ваши представления всё же так ограничены тем, что вы сами можете видеть и чувствовать. Тем, что говорят вам ваши исторические трактаты. Разве последние годы не научили тебя, что мир за пределами Земли гораздо больше, чем вы привыкли думать? Вы, мидгардцы, считаете себя значимее, чем вы есть на самом деле. И вот это, друг мой, неоспоримый факт.</p><p>Стивен скрестил руки и уставился на Локи уже скорее задумчиво, нежели угрожающе.</p><p>— В чём-то ты прав, пожалуй. Но ты — Локи. Не моя вина, что я о тебе столь невысокого мнения. — Локи лишь пожал на это плечами. — Особенно если учесть, что ты только что выкинул. И до сих пор не объяснил, зачем.</p><p>— Я бы сказал тебе, если бы не твои ужасные манеры.</p><p>— Ты же буквально… — закатил глаза доктор. — Знаешь что? Я слишком занят. Мы просто вернём тебя в Башню, я позже с тобой разберусь. И не вздумай снова менять облик.</p><p>Локи улыбнулся самой невинной из своих улыбок. Раз опасность миновала, можно было немного расслабиться.</p><p>— Как ты понял, что я не Старк?</p><p>Стивен открыл портал в безупречно белый коридор Башни Старка и освободил Локи от пут.</p><p>— Санктум улавливает энергетику любого живого существа, которое в нём находится. Он распознаёт тех, кто пришёл с дружественными намерениями и достоин доверия, и тех, от кого стоит ждать неприятностей. Когда ты появился, сигнал был не таким, какой был бы при появлении Тони.</p><p>— Полагаю, — усмехнулся Локи, — что в присутствии Тони ощущения были бы гораздо теплее и приятнее, да?</p><p>Стивен ответил непонимающим взглядом.</p><p>— Энергетика была оборонительной, как если бы внутри оказался враг или кто-то опасный. Но меня смутил твой облик. А затем я понял, что передо мной кто-то, выдающий себя за Тони. Мне только не пришло в голову, что это можешь быть ты. Приятно знать, что Санктум по-прежнему считает тебя угрозой для вселенной.</p><p>— Думай, что хочешь, маг, — пожал плечами Локи. — Мстители всё время рядом со мной. Старк всё время рядом со мной. И скоро я стану членом их маленького отряда, пока ты будешь сидеть тут со своими книжками и гадать, чем мы там занимаемся. И с кем…</p><p>Стивен вытолкнул его в портал и шагнул следом ровно в тот момент, когда появился Тони, глядя на них опасно потемневшими глазами из-под нахмуренных бровей. Локи сглотнул. Каким-то образом этот невысокий человек, не обладающий силой без своей брони, пугал его больше, чем стоящий за спиной маг. А ведь маг только что держал у его горла нож.</p><p>— Что здесь происходит?</p><p>Его резкий голос заставил их обоих поморщиться. Локи гадал, что расстраивало Старка сильнее: Стрэндж, выходящий из портала вместе с Локи, или их состоявшийся ранее разговор.</p><p>— У меня был профессиональный вопрос к Сти… кхм, доктору Стрэнджу. Спасибо, доктор.</p><p>Стрэндж рядом с ним застыл, а Старк переводил взгляд с одного на другого.</p><p>— Скорее я поймал тебя шныряющим по Санктуму, когда пытался медитировать. Если это ты зовёшь «профессиональным вопросом», пусть так.</p><p>Локи повернулся к нему, вскинув бровь. Стрэнджу было очень на руку сдать его за трюк с перевоплощением в Старка, но он этого не сделал. Локи содрогнулся при мысли, что маг будет разбираться с ним на своих условиях в обход нового «Суда Мстителей».</p><p>Старк всё так же мрачно наблюдал за их взаимодействием.</p><p>— Ладно, как я понимаю, ты уже со всем разобрался. Задержишься ненадолго, док? Или просто сбросишь его на нас, а сам умчишься спасать свой драгоценный Санктум от невоспитанных учеников? Может, кто-то даже сыграет роль дамы в беде?</p><p>Стрэндж выглядел озадаченным количеством яда в его словах, тем, как тот скрестил на груди руки и как настороженно смотрел. Локи же удивляло только то, что они стояли вот так прямо перед ним, хотя при обычных обстоятельствах не стали бы открыто демонстрировать эмоции, но он знал, что Тони всё ещё в растерзанных чувствах, вот и набросился на Стрэнджа. Который не был в курсе происходящего и всё никак не мог оправиться от шока.</p><p>— Я… Мне жаль, но к сожалению, у меня уже запланировано несколько дел. Иначе я бы остался.</p><p>Старк поглядел на него несколько секунд, после чего развернулся и двинулся прочь по коридору. Локи бросил взгляд на Стрэнджа, наблюдавшего его уход с кривой усмешкой. Тот шагнул обратно в портал и закрыл его, не оглядываясь.</p><p>Локи последовал за Старком, пока тот не остановился внезапно посреди комнаты отдыха, развернувшись на каблуках и вперив в него взгляд.</p><p>— Какого чёрта тебе надо, колдун?</p><p>Ох, сколько же ему сейчас предстояло исправить. Как ему вообще взвинченного и обороняющегося Старка заставить поговорить с настоящим Стрэнджем, который понятия не имеет, что происходит? Кажется, приближался момент, когда ему придётся затолкнуть их в одну комнату, признаться, как он облажался, и вынудить их объясниться, как взрослые люди.</p><p>— Пришёл проверить, в порядке ли ты, что, очевидно, так и есть. Лучше не бывает.</p><p>Старк отпрянул от него и направился к своему бару, напряжённый, пылающий гневом.</p><p>— Я не хочу об этом говорить. Ты вооб… — Локи сел на стул и принялся при помощи магии чертить в воздухе фигуры, пока Старк прибирался и ворчал. — Ты не мог бы этого <i>не</i> делать? Вот последнее, что мне сейчас нужно, это — магия. Хватит с меня.</p><p>Локи склонил голову и попытался принять сочувствующий вид.</p><p>— Я слышал, что если рассказать о проблеме, это поможет её решить. Сам не пробовал, но, возможно, тебе полегчает.</p><p>Старк со стуком поставил стакан на стойку и уставился на Локи.</p><p>— Отлично. Знаешь что, я расскажу тебе, в чём моя проблема. Моя проблема в том, что миру едва не пришёл конец. Моя проблема в том, что на моих плечах слишком тяжёлый груз, и я никому не могу доверять настолько, чтобы его разделить. Моя проблема в том, что я должен был умереть, отдохнуть наконец-то, а этот… этот самоуверенный ублюдок мне не дал. В моём доме трое умеют пользоваться магией, двое из них живут прямо здесь, и мне до смерти страшно, что один из вас может сделать со мной что-то ужасное, и я не только не узнаю об этом, но и не сумею никого защитить, если кто-нибудь из вас слетит с катушек. — Он прервал речь, чтобы глотнуть воды, с таким видом, будто предпочёл бы пиво. Локи мог его понять. — А единственный придурок с магией, которому я доверяю, ведёт себя как козёл. Теперь ещё Роуди с Нат следят за каждым моим движением, потому что <i>ты</i> сказал им, что я дал Стивену допуск в мои апартаменты, за что я вообще не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться. Мне теперь приходится избегать людей, которым я должен доверять и которые должны доверять мне, потому что они задают слишком много вопросов и обращаются со мной, как будто я вот-вот взорвусь. Вот в чём моя проблема.</p><p>Локи кивнул, вертя в руках призванный стакан с виски, и встретился со Старком взглядом.</p><p>— Ещё не забудь ту часть, где ты в упомянутого придурка с магией влюблён. — Он отметил, как округлились глаза Тони и отвисла челюсть, но продолжил. — Слушай, я не эксперт в вопросах доверия, или семьи, или отношений, уж поверь, но, может, тебе стоило рассказать вот это всё не мне и алкоголю, а им. — Он отпил из стакана и поморщился — от жжения и от мысли, что за следующие слова Старк его, скорее всего, прибьёт. — Тогда, в тренировочном зале, ты разговаривал не со Стрэнджем. Это был я. Скажи ему всё, что ты тогда сказал мне, Старк. Если это для тебя важно, скажи об этом. Тебе с ними со всеми нужно поговорить.</p><p>Взгляд Тони сделался ледяным от гнева и ненависти.</p><p>— Ты… Так это ты был в той комнате? Зачем ты притворился Стрэнджем?</p><p>Локи закатил глаза.</p><p>— Я устал смотреть, как ты ходишь вокруг него кругами, очевидно желая большего, но ничего для этого не делая. Так что я решил немного помочь.</p><p>Тони затряс головой, отступая назад, пока не врезался в стену. Его дыхание участилось, кулак прижался к груди. Он что-то бормотал, трясся и швырял вещи на пол, разбивая их вдребезги. </p><p>У него началась паническая атака.</p><p>Локи позвал на помощь, молясь, чтобы ИИ его услышала и прислала кого-нибудь. В коридоре раздались шаги, но затем Локи отодвинули с дороги и в комнату вошёл Стрэндж. Он удивился, увидев здесь мага, но потом понял, что ПЯТНИЦА, должно быть, оповестила и его.</p><p>— Что происходит?</p><p>— Локи, что ты натворил!</p><p>— Он в порядке?</p><p>Стрэндж повернулся ко всем.</p><p>— Тихо! — раздался его низкий и повелительный голос.</p><p>Наступила тишина, обеспокоенные взгляды сошлись на Стрэндже, который опустился на колени рядом с Тони, сидевшим подтянув колени к груди. Его взгляд остекленел, а тело била дрожь. Локи выбрался из-за стойки, встав рядом с наблюдавшим за ним Тором.</p><p>Он всё объяснит позже. Возможно.</p><p>Тишина продлилась, пока Стрэндж наконец не поднялся, поддерживая Старка, и медленно обошёл с ним вокруг бара. Полковник Роудс бросился было вперёд, но Старк отмахнулся и прочистил горло.</p><p>— Я в норме, — его голос был хриплым, а лицо — бледным, но по крайней мере он говорил. — Со мной такое не первый раз, хотя приступов не было уже давно. Мне просто нужно прилечь на минутку.</p><p>Его друзья расступились, давая Стрэнджу отвести его к дивану, но тот сменил направление и повёл его к лифтам. Локи отошёл от Тора и наложил на себя заклятие невидимости.</p><p>Он ни за что не позволит им просто уйти и не пропустит финальный акт своего плана.</p><p>Локи переместился на личный этаж Старка, зная, что ПЯТНИЦА способна его засечь, и молясь, чтобы она его не выдала. Стрэндж со Старком вышли из лифта, и последний так вцепился в одежду мага, словно готов был вот-вот свалиться. Локи также заметил, что выглядел он уже гораздо лучше.</p><p>— Приветствую, мистер Старк и доктор Стрэндж, — дверь в апартаменты открылась, и двое прошли внутрь. Вход остался открытым ещё немного. — Вас тоже, Локи из Асгарда.</p><p>Он улыбнулся и вошёл следом, дивясь про себя любезности ИИ, но не сильно об этом волнуясь.</p><p>— Вот, давай я усажу тебя на ди...</p><p>— Я же сказал! Мне будет лучше в моей постели.</p><p>— И почему с тобой всегда так сложно, Старк?</p><p>— У меня была паническая атака, Стивен! Имей сострадание.</p><p>Локи ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Сострадания во мне тонны, Тони, но ещё я устал. Ладно. Где здесь твоя комната?</p><p>Можно ли быть ещё очевиднее… Он последовал за ними в комнату, и ПЯТНИЦА спросила, нужно ли Старку что-нибудь. Локи поймал его благоговейный взгляд на Стивена, что-то разглядывавшего на тумбочке, прежде чем он выдохнул «всё хорошо».</p><p>Аж тошно.</p><p>— Спасибо за помощь, Стивен.</p><p>Маг повернулся и кивнул Тони. Локи со своего места не было видно его лица, но можно было предположить, что оно было до отвращения нежным. Стрэндж присел на кровать.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста. Есть идеи, что спровоцировало приступ? Ты сказал, что у тебя их не было уже давно.</p><p>Старк заметно покраснел, хотя и попытался скрыть это, отвернувшись.</p><p>— Я… разговаривал с Локи.</p><p>Стрэндж застыл на месте.</p><p>— Локи? Что он сказал?</p><p>Старк нервно перебирал пальцами, всё ещё избегая смотреть Стрэнджу в глаза. Локи про себя приказывал ему всё рассказать. «Скажи ему то, что сказал мне!»</p><p>— Ну, я был на взводе. А он пошёл за мной после того, как ты бросил его здесь, и я сорвался. А затем…</p><p>Он встретился взглядом со Стрэнджем.</p><p> «Скажи!»</p><p>— Он сказал мне, что прикинулся тобой. Одна из его дурацких игр. Магия меня и без того пугает, а тут очередное доказательство, как опасна она может быть в неправильных руках. Я принимал его за тебя, я сказал ему то, что предназначалось для тебя, и теперь он знает. — И нехарактерно слабым для него голосом добавил: — А ты нет.</p><p>Стрэндж поднялся и принялся в ярости расхаживать по комнате, а плащ развевался за его спиной и хлопал, будто от злости. Старк обеспокоенно наблюдал за ним.</p><p>— Мне стоило прикончить его, когда был шанс. Нет, забросить его подальше, — остановившись перед Старком, Стрэндж уставился на него сверху вниз. — Он и в твоём облике иногда расхаживал. И теперь я не знаю, когда я говорил с тобой, а когда — с ним.</p><p>Старк снова начал задыхаться, широко раскрыв глаза, но Стренджу быстро удалось его успокоить.</p><p>— Почему ты… не сказал мне? Раньше, когда привёл его. Он… он ведь не задавал вопросов?</p><p>Стрэндж покачал головой, злость исходила от него волнами. Ох, оказаться бы на другом краю вселенной...</p><p>— Он заявился в Санктум, притворяясь тобой, но так и не сказал, зачем. Я обнаружил обман только потому, что Санктум улавливает энергетику каждого приходящего и даёт мне знать, опасен он или нет. С Локи он прямо-таки вопил об опасности, но тот выглядел как ты. Я решил, что он скрулл, но простое заклинание помогло мне узнать, что это Локи.</p><p>Старк сел прямо и запустил руку в волосы. Стрэндж призвал стул и сел на него, с виду злой и задумчивый одновременно. Локи решил, что прирежет их, если они только и будут делать, что говорить о нём.</p><p>— Зачем он вообще это сделал? А ведь я знал, что от него будут проблемы!</p><p>Старк пожал плечами, хотя Локи знал, что он точно знает причину, ведь, в конце концов, он сам всё объяснил Старку там, в комнате отдыха. Он бы и Стрэнджу рассказал, но того оказалось куда как забавнее подразнить.</p><p>— Ему нравится мутить воду. Строить козни.</p><p>Стрэндж покачал головой, поднялся с места — и замер. Локи вдруг почувствовал, как тянется и касается его поток энергии. Он отшатнулся, а когда вновь встал прямо, на него уставились двое. Старк — в шоке, Стрэндж — в ярости.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Хватит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Здрасьте.</p><p>В мгновение ока его прижали к стене, ткнув лицом в прохладную поверхность и завернув руку за спину. Хватка была стальная и холодная, из чего он заключил, что это была броня Железного человека.</p><p>— Ты разве недостаточно уже натворил сегодня, Локи? Или ты жаждешь вылететь с этой планеты и не увидеть завтрашний день?</p><p>Локи охнул, когда хватка усилилась.</p><p>— Я хотел… увидеть… сработал ли мой план.</p><p>Броня развернула его лицом к ним. Старк поднялся с постели с репульсорной перчаткой на руке и ужасом во взгляде, а Стрэндж направился к нему. Хотя он и так был скован. Стрэндж ткнул его пальцем в грудь, глаза горели.</p><p>— План?! Что это вообще значит? Какой ещё план? Так, мне нужны ответы, и ответы мне нужны немедленно, иначе я выполню все свои обещания и зашвырну тебя куда подальше. Куда-нибудь, где такой, как ты, и минуты не протянет.</p><p>Локи издал смешок и встретил взгляд Стрэнджа, не дрогнув.</p><p>— Может, нам и не стоит этого знать, Стивен. В смысле…</p><p>Стрэндж посмотрел на Старка, который тут же смолк и отвернулся. Мистер Тони Старк вдруг открылся Локи с новой стороны. И это было, мягко говоря, любопытно.</p><p>— Выкладывай. Или же я обрушу на тебя всю мощь Верховного мага.</p><p>Локи моргнул. Это многое объясняло, хотя и странно было видеть Верховным магом кого-то столь… неопытного.</p><p>— Уверен, что хочешь знать?</p><p>Стрэндж сощурился. Нет, ну если он так настаивает.</p><p>— Я сделал это, чтобы свести вас вместе. Эффект, правда, оказался обратный, так что пришлось принять более решительные меры. Вот почему мы здесь.</p><p>Старк бросил в спину Стрэнджа виноватый взгляд, но тот выглядел скорее озадаченным.</p><p>— Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>Локи перевёл взгляд на Старка, который наблюдал за их разговором с широко раскрытыми глазами и сжатыми в линию губами. Стрэндж тут же проследил его взгляд, и теперь оба они смотрели на Старка. Маг немного расслабился, вероятно, при виде того, как взвинчен Старк, который будто собирался выпрыгнуть из окна.</p><p>— Тони. Локи. Кто-нибудь должен объяснить мне, что происходит.</p><p>Хотя голос оставался спокойным, ледяной оттенок в нём уловил бы и камень. Его терпение было на исходе. Старк должен был продолжить мысль. И желательно до того, как Стрэндж разорвёт его кусочки.</p><p>— Скажи ему, Старк.</p><p>— А, ну, э… он сказал мне, что сделал это, потому что устал смотреть, как я… Как ты тогда выразился, Локи?</p><p>Он закатил глаза, но Стрэндж снова обратил на него свой холодный взор, так что он чуть откашлялся и посмотрел в глаза Старку.</p><p>— «Ходишь вокруг него кругами». Кажется, так я сказал в комнате отдыха.</p><p>— И что это вообще значит? — нахмурился Стрэндж.</p><p>Старк опустил руку и вздохнул. Ну наконец-то!</p><p>— Слушай, Стивен, ни для кого не секрет, что мне нравится, когда ты рядом. Пусть даже ты и маг… Ну, вообще-то, самый могущественный в мире на сегодняшний день. Как бы то ни было, пусть я боюсь магии, но ты мне нравишься. Чёрт, да я даже пустил тебя на свой этаж! Ты хороший друг, ты меня понимаешь, и что важнее всего — ты действительно слушаешь, что я говорю. Даже Мстители не всегда слушают. Обычно списывают это на «Тони спятил». — Он опустил глаза. — То, что я сказал Локи в тренировочном зале… Я тогда пытался сказать тебе, почему мне так нужно, чтобы ты присоединился к команде. Официально.</p><p>Стрэндж скрестил руки.</p><p>— Тони, чтобы помогать тебе, мне не нужно расписываться перед Россом и остальной командой. Я всегда рядом. Мои обязанности Верховного мага означают, что я не могу связывать себя обязательствами перед правительством или другими организациями, которые могут не понять, что мне необходимо сделать и почему.</p><p>Старк вздохнул и пнул ногой пол.</p><p>— Как я уже сказал Локи, дело не только в том, что ты можешь сделать для команды. Ты нужен мне. Я доверяю тебе больше, чем практически любому из них. Мне было бы гораздо легче, будь ты Мстителем, но я теперь понимаю, почему тебе, возможно, лучше остаться только близким союзником. Просто знай, что Росс и Фьюри проявят меньше понимания.</p><p>Стрэндж кивнул, затем повернулся к Локи. Ну, всё прошло не совсем так, как Локи надеялся. Маг до сих пор ничего не понял, а Старк — не сказал!</p><p>— И всё же это не объясняет, какое отношение ты имеешь ко всему. Разве что подтвердились мои опасения, что тебе в команде не место.</p><p>Локи вскинул руки, отчего Старк вздрогнул, а чародоктор принял боевую стойку.</p><p>— Полегче, мальчики. Раз уж Старку самому недостаёт смелости, я скажу за него.</p><p>Старк, казалось, молча молил его не продолжать, но Локи был сыт по горло. Никаких больше игр. Никакого хождения вокруг да около. Никаких больше пряток без нужды.</p><p>— Локи, пожалуйста...</p><p>— Стрэндж, ты ему нра-вишь-ся. Он хочет за тобой ухаживать. Мечтает держаться за руки и ходить с тобой на свидания. Думает о том, что же скрывается под этими твоими тряпками. Как ещё сказать, чтобы ты наконец понял, что происходит, ты, твердолобый мидгардец.</p><p>Стрэндж моргнул, затем повернулся к Старку.</p><p>— Это… Это правда?</p><p>Последовало напряжённое молчание.</p><p>— Ну… да?</p><p>Они просто стояли и пялились друг на друга, но Локи уже и след простыл. Довольно с него этих тошнотворных чувств и тупого упрямства. Ему срочно нужно найти Тора и потребовать забрать его с этой планеты. Люди не просто ужасно раздражали. </p><p>Они были совершенно невыносимы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Долго и счастливо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>То, что сказал Локи, не укладывалось у Стивена в голове, главным образом потому, что в это было трудно поверить. Зачем кому-то, не говоря уже о Тони Старке — человеке, у которого было всё, видеть в нём больше, чем друга? Бессмыслица какая.</p><p>Но...</p><p>Тони выглядел так, будто мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Он по-прежнему избегал смотреть ему в глаза, пялясь в окно и теребя часы на руке. Бессмыслица, но вдруг — правда?</p><p>— Тони. Взгляни на меня. — Карие глаза неохотно встретились с его, щёки порозовели. Этого не могло быть, он не посмел бы и надеяться, но Тони казался смущённым. — Локи я не верю. Совсем. Так что мне нужно услышать это от тебя. То, что он сказал, правда? Ты хочешь...</p><p>Тони отступил, в глазах читался испуг.</p><p>— Хотел… Хотел бы я сказать, что это неправда, но не могу. Мне жаль.</p><p>Эта сторона Тони была ему незнакома, и он не знал, что делать. Признание было кроткое, почти застенчивое, и он выглядел действительно виноватым.</p><p>— Почему тебе жаль?</p><p>Теперь к огорчению примешивался страх, и это уже было ему знакомо.</p><p>— Разве ты не понимаешь, Стрэндж? Мне разжевать? Ты. Мне. Нравишься. Наша дружбу прекрасна, но я не могу перестать хотеть большего. Поверь, я пытался, но всё без толку. Я смотрю на тебя и просто — хочу. Еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы просто не схватить тебя за ворот и… Мне не следует испытывать таких чувств к тебе. Я пытался оставить их и двигаться дальше, но затем Локи взял и всё испортил. — Он скрестил руки на груди. — Вот почему мне жаль. Потому что мне должно было быть достаточно того, что есть, но мне мало.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Тони уставился на него и приблизился вплотную. Стивен с трудом сдержал улыбку.</p><p>— Ладно?! Я тут сердце из груди вырываю и подношу его тебе на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, а ты мне — «ладно»? Как это вообще понимать? — Стивен медленно кивнул, но Тони так и продолжал смотреть. — Точно козёл. За что только я тебя полюбил?</p><p>— Кажется, ты что-то говорил о дружбе, о том, что я тебя слушаю, и о том, как я неотразим.</p><p>Тони прыснул со смеху.</p><p>— Уверен, что последнего не было в списке. Подобных комплиментов ты пока не заслужил.</p><p>— Это было в подтексте, — пожал плечами Стивен.</p><p>Тони закатил глаза, но не отстранился. Стивен впитывал его тепло, его близость, позволяя себе наконец принять то, о чём говорили ему Тони и Локи.</p><p>— Ты так и не сказал ничего, кроме своего «ладно». Только будь помягче, хорошо? У меня слабое сердце.</p><p>— Что? — нахмурился Стивен.</p><p>На этот раз Тони отступил, фыркнув и покачав головой.</p><p>— Я прошу тебя отвергнуть меня аккуратно, Шерлок. Скажи, что я тебе дорог, но ты не видишь нас вместе в том самом смысле, чтобы я уже мог спокойно достать ведёрко с мороженым и смотреть кино на диване. После этого нам будет немного неловко, но по крайней мере, мы проясним наши отношения. — Он немного прищурился: — Полагаю, мне стоит поблагодарить Локи хотя бы за это. За то, что мне больше не нужно держать свои чувства в секрете. Теперь я могу узнать наверняка, что ты не чувствуешь ко мне того же, и продолжить жить, как жил. Есть свой Старкола… — Плащ Стивена потянулся к нему и толкнул, прервав его поток излияний. — Знаешь, когда мы впервые встретились, я решил, что ты шлёпнул меня по заднице за то, что я сунул нос в тот загадочный котелок. Это было странно, но — эй, ты вроде как горяч и определённо умён. И я подумал, что не стану возражать.</p><p>Стивен рассмеялся.</p><p>— Что ж… рад слышать. И если ты закончил примерять на себя все плохие романтические комедии, какие только есть, я бы хотел сказать тебе, что думаю. — Тони кивнул. — Ты тоже мне нравишься.</p><p>— И всё? Я тут, значит, распинаюсь, как я мучился, потому что хотел тебя, но был уверен, что ты не хочешь, а ты просто…</p><p>Стивен улыбнулся, сокращая расстояние между ними и мягко беря за плечи. Тони запрокинул голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и в его глазах сквозила надежда.</p><p>— Я просто не драматизирую всё, как ты. Но если тебе станет легче, я признаю, что тоже страдал. Я уже некоторое время тобой восхищаюсь, но я знаю себя, знаю, что со мной даже просто подружиться нелегко. И поэтому никогда не позволял себе надеяться.</p><p>Тони обмяк, ткнувшись лбом Стивену в грудь.</p><p>— Тогда благодари небеса. И позволь сказать: ты определённо можешь нравиться. Тебя даже можно полюбить.</p><p>Стивен почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло, и был почти уверен, что покраснел. Верховному магу не полагалось краснеть от простого комплимента, но на него подействовали не столько слова, сколько то, как Тони на него смотрел.</p><p>— Я благодарю. Постоянно.</p><p>— Не думал, что ты такой религиозный, док, — вскинул бровь Тони.</p><p>— О, нет, — хмыкнул Стивен. — Но должен же я поблагодарить хоть кого-то или что-то за то, какой я счастливчик. Я потерял свои руки, но обрёл нечто гораздо большее, чем блистательная карьера.</p><p>Он поднял руки, которые сейчас дрожали меньше обычного. Тони перевёл взгляд с его рук на лицо.</p><p>— Например, горячего миллиардера, который наверняка может изобрести что-нибудь, чтобы помочь тебе с руками?</p><p>Стивен фыркнул, хотя по спине и пробежала волна восторга. Удача совершенно точно улыбалась ему, потому что — да, в его жизни отныне будет горячий супергерой-миллиардер. Склонность к самопожертвованию, свойственная им обоим, конечно, создаст некоторые трудности, он это мог сказать даже без Камня Времени, но его это не волновало.</p><p>— Я скорее имел в виду магию, которая спасла вселенную, но да. Это тоже можем посчитать.</p><p>Тони чуть приосанился от его слов.</p><p>— Знаешь, я благодарю вселенную за тебя. Каждый божий день.</p><p>Необычная для него мягкая серьёзность заставила, наконец, Стивена притянуть его для поцелуя — нежный, но во всех возможных смыслах уверенный. Тони одобрительно замычал.</p><p>— Это ты мне так рот заткнул?</p><p>Стивен закатил глаза: ну разумеется, Тони обязательно нужно было отпустить шуточку и испортить момент. Он склонился и поцеловал его снова, на этот раз дольше и настойчивее.</p><p>— Тогда нет, а вот теперь — да.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>